More Than Just Gold
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: He was given a choice: the Intercontinental Championship OR the long-legged diva?


**More Than Just Gold**  
July 13, 2004  
  
**A/N:** Damn. Sorry. I'm just addicted to Randy/Stacy. Hehehe! Again, this is a one-shot.  
  
...  
  
He paced around Evolution's locker room, his face contorted in anger and grief as he stroked his light brown hair and sighed before seating himself on the leather couch.  
  
"Dude...chill." Batista, the larger man who just entered the room, stated. Shaking his head, he sat beside the former champ. "Just talk to Bischoff. He'll know what to do."  
  
Randy nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to him next week. He'll give me a rematch." He spoke back confidently in his deep tone.  
  
...  
  
"Hey, babe..." Randy greeted, pressing his lips softly against Stacy Keibler's, his girlfriend, as she kissed him back before looking straight into his blue orbs.  
  
"Hey, Randy..." she greeted back in her shy voice. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay." She answered meekly, sitting sideways on his lap and leaning her head against his firm chest. His perfume intoxicated her as she breathed his scent in.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" he queried softly, breathing in the scent of her soft, blonde hair and nibbling lightly on her ear.  
  
She shrugged, cuddling him even more. "Up to you."  
  
"You want to eat out somewhere?" he asked, stroking her knee as she giggled lightly. Randy definitely knew where her ticklish spots were.  
  
"Okay." She replied, gradually standing up and heading towards the door, hand in hand.  
  
Randy smiled at her form. God, he loved her. Sometimes he wanted to shout to let the whole world know how lucky he was to have Stacy Keibler as his girlfriend. But most times, he just hushed and kept quiet for they might just take her away from him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her lean waist and placing his chin on her left shoulder, they silently walked to his car and headed off to a quiet restaurant nearby where no one would bother them. They arrived ten minutes later as Randy parked his car. Stepping out, Randy watched Stacy in awe as always.  
  
Her hair was simply left down and she was only wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and a white tank. But no matter how she looked, to him he was more than just goddess. And she was his girl, no less.  
  
"Let's go." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders and walking towards the tiny restaurant by the shoreline of the Miami Beach.  
  
The wind was very crisp that evening. The air smelled like the saltwater of the sea. From a far, you could view a lighthouse with its luminosity beaming down on the dull waves, where the moon also shone.  
  
Randy pulled out a chair as Stacy sat down and thanked him. He smiled back before taking his own seat in the table for two.  
  
"What would madam's order be?" a stout waiter with a mustache in his late 30's got ready to take down their order.  
  
"I'll have the special sautéed prawns." Stacy dictated in her gentle voice, smiling sweetly as Randy got the same order. "So what are you going to do about your Intercontinental Championship?" she asked the moment their waiter left. She knew how precious that title was to Randy. It was his piece of gold. He treated it as if it was more than just gold.  
  
"I'll just talk to Eric about it next week. I'm sure he'll give me a rematch." He answered, grinning a little.  
  
"That's good." Stacy uttered, nodding her head a bit.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked, noticing the sound of her voice, which sounded quite faint.  
  
Stacy shrugged. "Nothing, really."  
  
Randy placed his hand over her hand on the table. "Come on...please. Just tell me."  
  
Stacy sighed. "It's just that...sometimes I feel like you value your belt more than me." She told him while looking down on their hands. She couldn't bear to look him straight in the face.  
  
Randy chuckled at this, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. "That's not true, doll. You're the most important person in my life."  
  
Stacy smiled gently at this, looking up into his eyes. Randy smiled back before giving her forehead a kiss as their orders came. Moments or so later, they ended up walking by the beach, hand in hand while watching the stars, letting the dreary waves wet their feet. With Randy's jacket draped over Stacy's slender frame, they spoke of everything under the stars and moon.  
  
"Want to come with me tomorrow? I'm going to visit my parents." Randy spoke, wrapping his arms around Stacy and letting her lean in to him.  
  
She slightly smiled, kissing the side of his chin before sighing. "Do you think they'll mind?"  
  
Randy nibbled on her ear. "Of course not. Every time I'm home, it's always Stacy this...Stacy that. They adore you."  
  
Stacy giggled, hearing this. "Okay. I'll come."  
  
"Good. 'Coz I was gonna force you to go anyway if ever you said no." Randy chuckled; planting butterfly kisses on the crook of her neck.  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Edge called me last night."  
  
Hearing this, Randy looked at her and gave her a puzzled look. "Why? What did that assclown want?"  
  
"He just wanted to say hi."  
  
Randy cocked his eyebrow. "Say hi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
What the hell did Edge want from his girlfriend? It slightly infuriated him that he was trying to cross on his property. Who did he think he was? Hunter? Batista? Ric? And why the hell would he call her anyway?  
  
"That's it? He just wanted to say hi?" Randy repeated.  
  
"Well...yeah." Stacy answered.  
  
Randy slightly snorted at this before wrapping his arms around her once again. "Assclown..." he muttered once more.  
  
Stacy sighed, shrugging the notion of Edge calling her. Instead, she leaned in on Randy and closed her eyes, feeling the unruffled blow of the breeze and the pleasant warmth of his body.  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"Yeah, Randy?"  
  
"You know I love you right?" Randy whispered softly in his low tone.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I love you, too." Stacy whispered back, smiling up at him.  
  
"I know you do. I mean...you just can't resist me." He joked, grinning widely as Stacy laughed before smacking his shoulder lightly. "What? It's true!" Randy joked again before pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
...  
  
"I understand that you want a rematch, Randy. I know how important that belt is to you. And I will make sure that you get that rematch tonight when you face Edge for the title." Eric Bischoff stated clearly, making Randy smirk broadly.  
  
"Thanks, Eric. I'm going to teach that Edge a lesson for messing with me." Randy answered, cracking his neck.  
  
"You go do that, Randy. Good luck." Eric called out before Randy headed out of his office.  
  
Upon arriving in his locker room, which he shared with Evolution, Stacy looked up from the leather couch where she was patiently waiting for him and smiled sweetly. "Did you get your match?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Randy smirked.  
  
"That's great! Good luck." Stacy said, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Do you want me to accompany you at ringside?"  
  
"Hell yeah, you'll be there." Randy answered before pulling her in for another kiss, this time, longer.  
  
...  
  
Edge's music blasted throughout the whole arena as he paced towards the ring, raising the Intercontinental belt up high. Fans cheered for him as he got a microphone from Lillian, silently requesting the fans to settle down.  
  
"Randy! Get your ass out here, Orton! I have a few things to discuss with you." Edge roared.  
  
And almost instantly, Evolution's music played and out came Randy in his blue wrestling trunks, being accompanied by Stacy Keibler, wearing a tiny, white skirt, a long, baby-pink tube top and white high-heels. Randy smirked as more of Edge's fans were actually cheering for him while holding the ropes down for Stacy who entered the ring her usual way. Head high and smirk plastered on his perfectly carved face, he listened to what Edge had to say with Stacy just standing by his side.  
  
"Now I've talked to Bischoff about this match, Randy. And although he wasn't too happy with this, he allowed me to do so 'coz if not, I would have refused to accept this match against you." Edge began to speak. Randy rolled his eyes, his cocky trait obviously showing. "This match will be a winner-take-all, Randy. But it's for my case. And it's up to you to decide on it, if you want the match to still push through."  
  
"Edge!" Randy cut in, raising an eyebrow up high. "Now I don't know what you're talking about, man. But I sure as hell won't back down to this." He said.  
  
Edge shrugged, smirking slightly. "Alright then. As I was saying, this is like a winner-take-all match...for me. If I win, I not only win the Intercontinental title but your long-legged girlfriend as well. But if you win, Randy, you'll have to decide which one you would take: the Intercontinental belt OR your long-legged girlfriend." He said. "If you choose the belt, your girlfriend will have to go to me. But if you choose your girlfriend over the belt, then the belt still remains with me."  
  
Randy gave him an aggravated look, turning to Stacy who was rather shocked. Edge smirked widely at him as he glared back. Now everything was clear to him. Edge obviously had the hots for his girlfriend. But he wasn't going to lose her to him, hell no. He couldn't back down on this match either; otherwise he'd be called a coward. "You're on, Edge." He spoke loudly on the microphone.  
  
Stacy paled as she looked at Randy with a hurt expression. Again, she was put on the line and the winner gets to take her. "Randy!" she whispered softly, taking hold of his forearm and pleading him with her eyes. "Don't do this."  
  
Randy sighed and smiled reassuringly at her before pressing his lips against hers. "Babe, I promise to win this match for you. I promise." He said as Stacy looked at him for a bit longer before leaving the ring and staying on ringside.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. It was Randy who first got the upper hand, giving Edge a few left and right blows. This went on until Edge kneed him on the stomach and it was his turn to get the upper hand. After a while, Randy ducked out of the turnbuckle when Edge was about to give him a bodyslam hence he hit himself instead. Randy took this chance and gave Edge a few moves until both men were pumped up. The fans were going wild, half were cheering for Edge while half were cheering for Randy.  
  
"This is unfair, JR! Very unfair! Look at the look on Stacy Keibler's face! It's obvious she doesn't want to be with Edge!" King stated.  
  
"I will have to agree with you, King. It is unreasonable of Edge to create that type of match." JR agreed.  
  
The match went on for another few minutes until Randy finally scored the RKO and pinned Edge.  
  
"1...2...thr---"the fans counted along with the referee but Edge was able to get the shoulder up. This shocked everyone of course as Randy stood him up and set him for another RKO when Edge reversed it to a Sharpshooter. Randy screamed in agonizing pain, his low voice escaping through his gullet as he tried to reach for the nearest rope. And as he did, he found Stacy right there, standing, crying and pleading for him not to give up.  
  
"Randy...baby...please. No, baby. Don't give up. Don't give up on me." She implored, tapping both her hands on the mat and creating a beat for the fans to follow. As her tapping got faster, Randy was able to slowly reach the ropes, forcing Edge to let go, making Stacy cheer in delight. And to everyone's surprise, Randy was able to get up and score another RKO on Edge, pinning him and getting the three count. Stacy grinned widely at him as she entered the ring, ignored a slightly unconscious Edge and jumped into Randy's arms, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him tight.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner: Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as half the fans cheered.  
  
A crewmember handed him the belt, as he looked between the piece of gold and the girl of his everything. What was more important for him? The gold or the one more than just gold? Of course, he already knew the answer to this question therefore he got a microphone and began to speak in his masculine voice. "As much as I value this Intercontinental belt, there is more to my life than just gold."  
  
Stacy smiled at him, tilting her head to the side as she continued to listen. "You see...for the past seven months, I've had two of the greatest things: this belt and Stacy Keibler, standing in front of me right now." He smiled, grinning boyishly at her. The fans cheered for their favorite diva before continuing to listen to Randy intently. "And quite obviously, I value her more than anything and anyone in my life. Therefore, I would rather choose her than this belt." He finished. Turning to Edge who was gradually getting up, he tossed the belt to him. "Edge...you can take that. I've got everything I need right here."  
  
And with that, he scooped Stacy in his arms and pulled her in for a hug before kissing her on the forehead and parting her lips for a kiss.  
  
**END  
**  
...  
  
**A/N:** Oh my gosh! It's so corny, I know! But still...I just wanted to write that. Please don't forget to review! Pretty please!


End file.
